Truth Time
by happysunshine01
Summary: While the team is on an outing to the carnival, Derek is once again confronted with his feelings for Penelope. He realizes it is time for the truth and he decides to confess his love. One-shot written for jenny crum!


**A/N: This is my very first Penelope/Derek story, so I hope it's something reasonably good.**

**It's written for jenny crum! Thanks for all the wonderful support you've given me with my other stories!**

**I don't own criminal minds!**

* * *

''_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.__''__  
__Ingrid Bergman__  
_

Derek stared ahead of him as he stood still in his tracks, trying to regain his composure. Usually he was able to hide his feelings, but it had become harder with each waking moment. He had only admitted it to himself about three months ago. It was a harsh truth which could lead to unforeseeable consequences.

But he was in fact in love with Penelope Garcia. A woman like no one else he had ever met before. She was vivacious and she always seemed to lift up his spirit. And it was that way since the first day they met. As time progressed their flirtatious behavior did as well. Even through her relationship with Kevin and his own short-lived adventures he had once a week.

Life would just never be the same without her in it. His life wouldn't be the same. He could still remember the moment he heard she was in the hospital. His heart stopped beating in that moment. He had been praying the entire time, hoping his best friend would survive.

But she had become more than just his best friend. She became the first woman he had ever truly fallen for. Now he just didn't know how to tell her. He didn't even know how to start because he didn't want to jeopardize the bond they already shared. He couldn't lose that. He couldn't lose her.

* * *

A few feet ahead, Penelope was walking with her friends by her side. She was able to drag the entire team to the carnival, which wasn't an easy task. Hotch had been glued to his paperwork and it took both JJ and Emily to drive him crazy enough to come along. And Reid insisted he had to finish a book, but Penelope suggested he had enough time for that because he was a freaking genius who could nearly read an entire book in minutes of time. So that left Rossi, who said he was too old for a carnival. So Hotch stepped from his office and said everyone was going when he had to.

Now the entire team was at the carnival, trying to find out what to do next. ''I think I'm going to get some food in me.'' JJ sighed deeply. ''I haven't eaten since this afternoon.''

''I'll join you.'' Hotch said quickly, realizing JJ had found the perfect escape from all the idiotic festivities at the carnival.

''I agree with JJ.'' Emily said as she joined JJ and Hotch. ''Reid, are you coming? And what about you Rossi?''

''Coming!'' Reid and Rossi said in unison, leaving Penelope behind.

Penelope sighed deeply, knowing her friends were trying to get out of some excitement. She just thought they were extremely boring. ''Walk away!'' she called out as the group was nearing the foot stand. ''I still have Derek.''

She turned on her heels and hurried towards Derek. ''Hey, hot stuff.'' she greeted happily. ''Would you like to take a ride on the Ferris wheel with me?''

Derek snapped from his deep thoughts when he heard the excited voice. He fluttered with his eyes, trying to find out what she had just said to him. ''What did you say?''

She turned to the side and pointed upwards. ''Ferris wheel.''

''A ride?'' he stumbled. ''On the Ferris wheel? Just the two of us? Wi…with you?''

''Of course!'' she replied. She stepped forward and took his hand, dragging her with him to the line. There were barely any people waiting. Probably because the weather wasn't the best. The entire carnival seemed deserted, but Penelope still liked it. It reminded her of when she was a kid. The happiness, the colors and the smiles on people's faces. It was place where happiness was key.

She smiled widely when she sat down next to him in the passenger car. But something seemed off. He was just staring ahead and he didn't talk to her. He had been different for a few weeks and she didn't want to interfere in his life, but it worried her. He was her best friend and she wanted to be there for him no matter what.

Well, if she was honest, she knew she had always had a crush on her handsome boy toy. He was everything any girl wanted. Not to mention that he saved the world on a weekly basis. That wasn't bad after all

After the Ferris wheel started moving both of them stayed silent and got lost in their own thoughts, thinking about the person next to them. Derek remembered that the best times where shared with her. And Penelope just thought about how much he could make her laugh. His tough remarks made him look like a man of steel. But she knew he was far more than that. Underneath his tough exterior was a sweet and dedicated man.

They were both pulled from their thought when the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped. They were at the very top and it just stopped moving.

''What happened?'' Penelope asked him as she tried to look down, but she immediately put her hands before her eyes. Heights were one of her fears. And now she wondered why she wanted to go on the Ferris wheel in the first place. She had put herself in this situation. ''Derek?''

''I don't know, baby girl.'' he replied impatiently. He couldn't be stuck. Not now. Especially not with her next to him.

Penelope leaned back, covering her eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt their car move slightly when Derek moved next to her. ''Oh my god, Derek!'' she yelled out. ''Don't do that!'' she warned.

She put her hands down, hoping they were once again moving but nothing was happening. ''This can't be happening! I can't die like this. This isn't the way my life is supposed to end.'' she freaked out. Her voice was high and unstoppable. ''Oh dear! Will we die of starvation?''

Derek breathed in deeply as Penelope kept on ranting about death and all the problems in her life. She was asking for a distraction, so he had one solution.

He turned to her and cupped her face with both his hands. Her eyes stared into his, as if they were melting together. He started to lean forward and softly brushed his lips against hers. He felt no response so he was about to move away.

''Oh shit…'' she moaned into his mouth. She finally responded after he pulled away. And this time the kiss was messy because the need to feel had become overwhelming.

Their lips moved together, making the world around them disappear. Nothing else seemed to matter as they were experiencing each other's touch.

For Derek this kiss was more than he ever dreamed of. It was more than perfection. It was like coming home.

They finally pulled away to catch their breaths. Derek was holding one of her hands, caressing it gently. ''I love you, Penelope Garcia.'' he breathed out. ''I have for a really long time.''

''I love you too.'' she whispered.

The rest of their minutes were spent making out on the Ferris wheel until it started moving once again. And everything was exactly right…

* * *

''_Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable.__''__  
__Bruce Lee__  
_


End file.
